This application requests partial support for the 1994 FASEB Summer Research Conference on Neurofibromatosis, to be held July 9-14,1994, in Santa Cruz, California. This is the first meeting on Neurofibromatosis sponsored by FASEB, and the twelfth in a series of meetings since 1985 on the topic of Neurofibromatosis. Previous meetings have been highly successful and attracted researchers from around the world but, in contrast to the FASEB meeting, have been closed meetings with limited capacity and duration. The FASEB Conference offers an opportunity to bring together an increased number of clinicians and basic scientists with the goal of integration of Current knowledge of molecular mechanisms that underlie the inherited diseases type 1 and 2 neurofibromatosis (NF1 and NF2). The program for the 1994 Conference on Neurofibromatosis will include eight platform sessions, two poster sessions and a plenary lecture. The Conference will focus on clinical description of the neurofibromatoses, development of animal models to study neurofibromatosis, structure and mutational analysis of the NF1 and NF2 genes, the cell biology of neurofibromin and merlin, the protein products of the NF1 and NF2 genes, and possible strategies for therapeutic intervention in both diseases.